Guardian of the Peverell Family
by SonnyDerevoLegno
Summary: The Phoenix is a powerful and immortable being, who is a witch who is indebt to the Peverell(Potter) family. She vowed to remain the humble guardian of Ignotus Peverell, the third brother and his family for a reason you will only find out if you read the story. Anyway, the war is almost lost so Harry has no choice but to summon the Phoenix and right the wrong in the past.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is the first fanfic I'm ever going to publish and it will display a TM character of mine which I created who is awesome! Anyway, I hope I publish more of a backstory on my TM character but for now this is, may I add a very poorly written fanfic (excuse me) cause I'm to tired to edit cause went skiing yesterday so everything hurts(the pain! *exaggerated hand on forward* thingy-ma-bob, wateves!) So this is only the first chapter so please comment, (no harshness, my aching physical and emotional self can not handle it), I'd love some constructive cristism and to all writers I'm following. Give me a 'U', give me a 'P', give me a 'D', give me a 'A', give me a 'T', give me a 'E', what does that spell?! Figure it out, you know how to spell, your stories are fricken awesome! Sonny Out! **

Chapter 1:

**HermionePOV **

I opened my eyes, finally awake from my coma-like state, having been hit from a particularly nasty curse by a Death eater. When my vision came into focus I was met with the horrible and disgusting sight of the dead, mangled, torn, decapitated, dried blood gleaming red, and dust and ash flying through the air around me. I felt like I had been transported into a different universe entirely, forced out of a blissful dream into this cruel reality brought upon us. I felt lifeless, looking at the scene in front of me, no thoughts flying through my head, just pain, and suffering, and grief, but most importantly acceptance. Not giving up, just letting go, for there was no hope left in this world, and I would die eventually, coming to a torturous and unjustified end, though it would not matter, because this was the end. The light had fallen, my friends were probably dead, I was all alone, isolated, and alive. That is until I heard voices scream my name in the distance, both sounding vaguely familiar. I forced myself into a sitting position, leaning on my arms for support, using up all strength I had, looking around for the source of noise. That's when I saw them. They were alive, I was not alone, they had survived, under all trials and suffering we had all survived. With that comforting thought, I fell back, a small smile on my lips as I watched my two boys sprint towards me, before I fell into a un conscience state once more.

Harry Pov

We were in the library, the safest place which had not been yet destroyed in the castle. We were all gathered, the surviving Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Cedric, Neville, Luna and Draco, who had surprisingly chosen not to join his family but stay with the light, where I believed he belonged. Also with us were a few surviving aurors, Madam Pomfrey, and some of the Professors of Hogwarts including Mcgonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn, and Trelawney. We were the last whom were alive in the castle. Fortunately, others were able to escape, and were at the moment regathering there forces, not yet have given up hope. If we were able to destroy Voldemort's last Horcrux, for we learned that he had created one more making the total eight, we would be able to defeat him once and for all. Suddenly I heard a noise from behind me.

"Hermione", I exclaimed rushing to her side, all thoughts of warfare gone, just focusing on the girl who was like a sister to me. "Harry, Ron", she mumbled, her eyes hesitantly opening and shutting from the sudden brightness. "Of my god Mione, thank god", I said, a great weight lifting off my shoulders, feeling relief that we had all survived.

"Mione!", Ron shouted rushing to her side, just returning to the library and seeing his girlfriend reawakening. "What happened", she mumbled quietly, hissing at the pain as she tried to sit herself up. "No don't get up deary, rest", said the worried yet firm voice of Madam Pomfrey nearby,tending to a auror in a bad condition. "What happened, where am I, wheres Ginny, Cedric...". "Shhh", said the calming voice of Cedric, approaching where one of his best friends lay. "It's alright, I'm here, Ginny's here", he said seating himself in a chair nearby where she lay. "Hermione!", yet another voice exclaimed loudly. Ginny Weasley rushed to her best friends, and the sister she never had. "Ginny, what happened, are you all right", Hermione said quickly, trying to seat herself up again. "I warned you once and I'll warn you again, no getting up, rest, or will strap you to that bed", the firm voice of Madam Pomfrey resounded loudly from across the library, where she was now taking care of another auror and a injured Flitwick. Hermione unwillingly lay herself back down, taking ahold of her best and only girlfriends hand, in reassurance. "Can someone please answer me", she said slightly frustrated, "What's going on, why are we in the library". "Mione are you alright", Ron said, staring at his girlfriend worryingly, as if she might break. "I'm fine now can someone please tell me what the hell is going on", she said calmly. "Are you sure you alright", Harry said worryingly. "You took a bloody nasty curse, luckily we got you here in time, or you would be... I'm not even going to say or think about it, what matters now is that your alive and perfect", Ron finished quickly, slightly flustered. "Oh for Merlin's sake", Hermione screeched, thoroughly annoyed at the inability to provide her with the answers she needed. Everyone looked slightly taken back, and Ron was about to say something out of concern, but I stopped him. "Geez Granger calm down", said the voice of Draco Malfoy, sauntering towards the group, ignoring the untrustworthy gazes given by Ron and Neville who had just joined them, Luna in tow, their hands joined. "But really, who guys are really annoying so...", Malfoy continued, a smirk forming on his lips. "Buzz off Malfoy", said Ron, looking at the paled face Slytherin like he was something nasty. "Ron", I warned, looking worriedly at the two. Malfoy glared at Ron but didn't say anything, instead turning to Hermione and saying, "We are at the library but I'm sure already aware of that fact since you practically live here or used to, and we are the only survivors who remained in the castle, the Death Eaters presume we are dead, our forces are regrouping since most of them retreated, taking the injured with them, and pretty much the wars not over and we gonna go and look for another flipping Horcrux before Potter here can take down Voldemort and did I mention we have the Gryffindor sword. When he mentioned Horcruxes most of the groups eyes widened in suprise. "I kinds filled him in on what was going on", I supplied, watching for there reactions. Ron shot me a glare clearly not happy, Hermione nodded her head in understanding not seeming to be bothered, Neville had a worried look on his face, Ginny already knew I had told him, and Luna was staring out into space seemingly in her own world. "Why would you tell the snake that, did you forget, he's a Death Eater!", exclaimed Ron loudly, causing Draco and I to wince, and Hermione to give him a warning glance which he ignored. "Ron, he can be trusted", I said slowly, trying to calm him down. "Seriously, after all that ferret has put us through you believe he's all good and on our side, he could be a spy Harry, did you ever think about that!", Ron exclaimed, all the while pointing a accusing finger at an uncomfortable Malfoy. "Ron,", I shouted at my friend surprising everyone. After taking a few calming breathes I said, "I trust him, okay, don't you trust my judgement?". "Yeah bu-", Ron started. "Do you?", I said firmly, cutting him off. After a few moments of hesitation Ron answered, "Yeah man, I do". "But that doesn't mean I trust the ferret", he added, again pointing at Malfoy, who had all the while been standing there quietly, a blank mask on his face. "Well it goes both ways Weasley", he said, with his trademark Malfoy smirk. Seeing this Ron scowled at him, but remained silent for the time being. "So, now that we are all ready, why don't we hunt some Horcruxes, have any ideas on where to find it", Malfoy said, getting down to business. "Just a moment , may I speak to you all for a moment, it is of utmost importance", Mcgonagall said, suddenly appearing from behind a bookshelf. "Of course Professor", I said, motioning the other to follow me as the Professor lead us out of the Library. We walked in silence, descending the stairs together, waiting for the staircases to move so we could pass and keep ascending the stairs. After a while I asked out of curiosity, "Professor, where exactly are you taking us". I got no reply from the Professor who kept walking on as if I had said nothing a thoughtful look on her face. Finally we stopped at the Headmasters tower. "Why on the bloody earth are we here", Ron whispered to me. I shrugged my shoulders, quickly walking forwards as I realised the others were ahead of us. We walked to the spiral staircase which took us up to the Headmasters office. I had always liked the Headmasters office, even if I was in trouble or something was wrong, it always made me feel slightly comforted but now that Dumbledore was gone, it seemed very empty and cold. It looked just as it had used to be except for the missing magical instruments and some of the books and the place was decked in green rather then gold. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw a object float towards us and rest on the desk in front of us. It was the pensive, which I recognised since Dumbledore showed it to me in 6th year as we revisited memories of Tom Riddle. Mcgonagall pulled out a flask which contained a memory, and poured it into the pensive. She then turned to me gesturing me towards it. My friends stepped forward but Mcgonagall shooed them back saying, "This memory is for Harry and Harry alone". I looked back at my friends one more time before I sunk my head into the pensive, and disappeared from the room.

I felt my feet hit solid ground. I looked around at my surroundings. I was in my the same room as I had previously occupied,except for it was more colourful and warm. Sitting at the desk was Dumbledore staring at what appeared to be me or rather through me. I turned around and saw that I was all alone, and it was just me and my old Professor, or a memory of him anyway. "Harry", the Dumbledore in the memory said to me. I turned around but I was no where to be seen. Then it occurred to me that he was talking to the actual me if that made any sense. "If you are seeing this memory right now, then it is probably because we are losing the war and desperate times call for desperate measures", the Dumbledore said. "Earlier in the year I gave this memory to our dear Professor Mcgonagall, who I entrusted it to, in hopes that it may not come to this. "But it appears that it has if you are in fact watching this memory", the Dumbledore said, a tired, and sad look on his face. He had never seen Dumbledore look so forlorn before, and felt sympathy for his old Headmaster. Dumbeldore cleared his throat before continuing,"I have been doing some background information about the Potter family and its history and have stumbled across something very rare, quite peculiar, and very dangerous. I am sure you already know that you descend from the Peverell family as they were once called, from the third brother Ignotus Peverell, original owner of the invisibility cloak, third of the Deathly Hallows. It has come to my attention that Ignotus lead a rather fascinating life, most of which was shared with a very powerful witch, one of myth and legend who did in fact exist. She has no definite name but she is mostly called the Phoenix. I'm sure Hermione can fill you in on her legend later since I once gave her a book, dating back to ancient times about this particular subject. To explain who exactly this witch was to you would take time, time which we do not have. In short, she is a very powerful witch, the most powerful of them all, a witch cursed by dark magic which allowed her to live for all of eternity. So what I'm trying to explain to you Harry is that she is immortal, but not like Voldemort, this is a different kind entirely, though none was her fault or her intention, because like I stated she was cursed. Any who, she and Ignotus met and I'm not sure what he did for her but ever since she has vowed to be forever in his and his family debt. This is where you come in Harry, you as the last and only descendant have the power to summon her from her sleep and reawaken the Phoenix. You will ask her to travel back in time with a few selected peoples, back to 1943 when the young Tom Riddle was attending his 6th year, and your mission is to either kill the future Dark Lord, or allow him to redeem himself by leading him to the light. The choice is purely on if the Tom Riddle is willing to gain redemption or not. He shall however not be aware of you coming from the future or who you really are. I hope you understand the seriousness of this situation, that on one can find out your true identities. You, the Phoenix, also known as Guardian of the Phoenix or Peverell family, and some selected people including Hermione will travel back today I hope after you have summoned the Phoenix. I'm sure Hermione can make fake school records and identities for you, clever girl, and change your appearances, then the Phoenix can transport you all back in time, while the others remain and continue searching for the missing Horcrux. I'm counting on you Harry that you use this gift wisely, the Phoenix is powerful no doubt but also dangerous at times. Take care..."

Suddenly I was pulled out of the memory into the present time facing a smiling portrait of Albus Dumbledore who winked at me before dozing off into a peaceful slumber. "Well Harry, what is it that Albus wants us to do", asked a concerned Mcgonagall staring at my face which I believed to be in complete shock. I turned around looking over the faces in the room, trying to make sense of what I saw before turning to Hermione and asking, "Do you still have that book of the Phoenix Dumbledore got you", I asked quickly staring at her expectantly. After a moment of hesitation, she answered, "Umm yeh I think I do, hold on a second", she said, before pulling out her beaded bag, accio-ing a thick, ancient-looking book, before handing it towards me. I pushed the book back at her saying, "Theres no time for me to research, you have to tell me what you know about the Phoenix". "Harry what is going on", Hermione said worryingly. "Yes what on earth does a magical creature have to do with what Dumbledore wants us to do", said a very confused and annoyed Mcgonagall. "Everything", I told her. "Professor, could you please excuse us for a minute we need to discuss and its urgent so...", I said looking at her expectantly. "Oh", she said understanding, "Are you sure you don't need any help with anything Potter", she asked. "Positive Professor", I said quickly, needing her to leave so we could discuss in private. Noticing the tense look on my face she finally gave in saying, "Ok, I'll leave you all to discuss, call me if you are in need of my assistance", she said waiting at the door. "Will do Professor", said Malfoy in a dismissing tone. "Very well", the Professor finally said, before leaving reluctantly. "Geez, that was weird, why would she care what we are doing anyway", Ron said slightly annoyed at there Professors unusual behaviour. "She had the memory for a long time, she was probably as curious to find out what it was about", I tried to explain. "Why can't we tell her", Hermione asked, surprised at my secrecy. "It's better if we keep it to ourselves", I said before asking Hermione again to explain to us the legend of the Phoenix. "There is actually a story about the legend here, Dumbledore probably gave me the book for that reason", she said before flipping through the pages trying to find the one needed. "That's brilliant Hermione", I told her, before getting up and silencing and other privacy spells. When I finished I turned around to see everyone giving me questioning glances. "Precautions", I said simply before sitting down and focusing my attention onto Hermione. Noticing this she cleared her throat and started reading the story of the Phoenix to us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter! Hope you like it, to my 2 followers. So surprised I even had followers I swear I squealed, I never squeal, dude I went crashing down a ski slope and I didn't even emit a sound, but I did so, damn! Reputation gone :P Well anyways, hope you enjoy it and I recommend you listen to the songs Radioactive by Imagine Dragons, Global Concepts by Robert DeLong and Ways To Go by Grouplove. Sonny Out!**

Hermione Pov

This is a story about a girl living before the time of even Merlin, who belonged to the most Powerful wizarding family in all the land and beyond. Her name, no one knows, she has so many,but the one which she is most well known for is the Phoenix, the most powerful sorceress the world has ever seen. Her family, the Driagons, ancestors of the Dryad people, were rich, famous, worshipped, loved and feared. They had it all. But that could not contain the greediness of her father for more riches and more power and nothing could keep him content for he, the most powerful man to live, was afraid, and it was rare and unusual for him to fear much or anything but he one day realized he was growing old, and that one day his death would come. So, determined, he set out to find the elixir of everlasting life. He searched and searched until one day he found a solution, but the power which he was to wield was foreign and dark ancient magic, more so then even them, a magic which provoked fear in the people hearts and was ignored and shunned. The possessor of this dark magic, was a monster in the form of a old witch, wrinkled and frail. No one could guess the darkness which resided inside of her. She appeared to the girl's father, telling him stories of this great and rare sort of magic, convincing him of its worth and strength and the possibility of his whole family being blessed with the same power he was to have, 'but', said the old witch, 'this powerful magic comes with a price'. 'Are you willing to pay it oh great and powerful wizard'. The girl's father readily agreed, taking the magic in a bottle which the witch conjured up from thin air. So he set off back to his great castle, soon arriving and telling is wife of his great adventure and the old witch which had given him the elixir of life in a bottle. The husband, however, in his excitement, forgot, or rather purposely did not tell his wife of the price mentioned by the old witch, which would come, with the elixir. With his wife slightly hesitant, but convinced that the magic in a bottle would bring them happiness and contentment in the heart of her husband, because she did love him so, they went to find the kings brother and both there families. When his family was gathered, he told them of his plan, and the magic in the bottle which would bring them everlasting life, and far more greater power and riches. The king's brother readily agreed, for he was to, as greedy as his brother, maybe even more so. The son of the king's brother, also agreed to this master plan, talking of people who would rise to power once the great family had passed, weaving is words perfectly, making it seem like the plan made complete sense. The youngest daughter of the king also agreed, for she was secretly in love with her cousin. The only ones whom were not convinced were the girl and her youngest brother whom admired his eldest sister, and would often take her side because she was wise, powerful and admired for her great love, kindness and compassion, throughout the land. The girl and her father argued and argued, until she finally agreed in frustration, saying 'if father this magic comes with a price, may the greatest burden be on you'.

So, the ceremony which would soon to change here lives forever commenced. The father lead them out into the woods nearby. He made them to stand together, as the old witch suddenly appeared, greeting the girl's father with a low bow as the girl, still not convinced, watched her suspiciously, for the old women's magic radiated around her dangerously, and her aura to the girl's eye was dark. The old women walked up to a nearby tree and snapped a branch off of it, as if it were just a mere stick, and started drawing a line around the family, chanting ancient and magical words in another language entirely. 'Father, this is a bad idea', but the girls words fell onto deaf ears, as the girl's father was watching the old witch with fascination, greediness evident in his eyes. Suddenly, the circle which had been drawn glowed white, then gold, entrapping them all in a bright light and the old witch turned into a large, winged, horrendous beast, showing its true form. The lights around the circle grew brighter and brighter, when suddenly the light faded and the circle was covered as a huge gust of wind swept by. The beast turned back into a old, frail women once more saying her last words as she crumbled into a pile of ashes, blown away by another large gust of wind.

No one could be sure what happened after but it was told that the family went there separate ways, but in less ancient times, this was said to just be a folktale about a famous wizarding family and was soon forgotten. I however, an descendant of the Dryad people am a believer of this legend of long ago and and have in fact met the Phoenix personally when she told me this story, treating me as family. No one may believe me for I have no proof but I believe as long as I know that I am right I needn't no recognition, just the simple knowledge of truth.

I closes the book, looking around at the gathered faces. They all looked deep in thought except for Luna of course who always had a slightly annoying, dreamy expression on her face. "Well", I said, looking around before my gaze landed on Harry who was sitting there looking slightly pale. Noticing my gaze, he looked up to meet my eyes, a whole swarm of emotions swirling in his really green eyes. "Dumbeldore has a mission for us, which includes having me summon the Phoenix who really exists and has been a proctector of my family for generations ever since Ignotus Peverell, and me and Hermione have to go back in time to right the wrong Dumbledore said, meaning go back in time and kill the young Lord Voldemort in his sixth year or let him redeem himself", Harry said suddenly, looking down at his hands quickly. "Bloody hell Harry, just spring all that imformation on us will yah", said Ron raising his hands in aspiration. Before I could intervene Harry asked, "You believe me", looking at Ron in disbelief. "Well yeh, I mean, it sounds to stupid for even you to come up with and its not like we have a choice, we're already losing the bloody war", Ron stated matter-a-factly. "Thanks Ronald, I'm glad its because of that instead of you actually trusting me", Harry said sarcastically. "I got your back man", Ron said, grinning jokily. "So your all cool with Harry and Hermione going back in time on there own, without you", said a familiar voice behind them. "George, how long have you been here", I exclaimed, putting a hand to my heart. "Long enough", he answered cheekily, magic-ing a seat which he collapsed in lazily. "So, what happens now", he said, looking around expectantly. "Wait, you can't seriously go back in time and not take me with you, especially if Hermione's going", he exclaimed, gesturing to me. "Little slow there aren't you Ronniekins", George teased. "You can't go", Ron continued, ignoring George. "I just got you back", he said looking at me pleadingly, making my heart break slowly. "Ron, you have to see this clearly", tears filling my eyes, which I blinked away quickly. "I have to go, I have important information on the Phoenix and Harry has to be there or we can't possibly succeed, and we need to get Harry out of here anyway, Voldemort knows he's still alive and Harry's our only hope of defeating him if need be, it'll be safer for him", I finished, sharing a sad look with Harry. "Why can't I come with you", Ron pleaded, looking at Harry pitifully. "I'm sorry Ron", said Harry, but one of the Golden Trio have to stay behind and give the people hope and conduct the search for the last Horcrux", Harry said, looking around at the group. "However, Dumbledore told me to bring a selected group of people to come back in time with Hermione and I". "The others in this room will continue hunting for the Horcruxes with Ron", Harry confirmed looking around at the group once more. "Luna, Neville, you will be staying behind with Ron". "Ginny you to", Harry said looking firmly at Ginny who had a protesting look on her face. "No Harry no, I am not leaving you in a time with a crazy man, and not be there by your side", she exclaimed loudly glaring at Harry firmly, making him cringe under her gaze. "Please Ginny, stay behind hunting Horcruxes, if all else fails you all can rejoin us in the past", I said, trying to think logically. "Continue Harry", I said facing him. "Thank you Mione", he replied, giving her an appreciative smile before turning towards the rest of the group once more. "George, I would like you to come with us?", Harry stated questionably, watching George's expression. A smile formed on the surviving Weasley twin's face before stating simply, "Count me in". "Draco, I would appreciate that you also come with us, since you are likely going to be sorted into Slytherin and therefore will be seeing Tom Riddle more often, and have useful information such as the customs of Pure bloods", Harry said, turning to Draco, a surprised expression forming on his face, before being replaced by his usual blank expression. "Sure Potter, count me in", he said, still wearing his blank expression, but I could see many emotions forming in his eyes, including fear and excitement. "Ok", replied Harry. "What, you're taking the snake but not me, your best friend, but a Death Eater, seriously Harry", Ron exclaimed loudly, standing up, raising his hands above his head exaggeratively. "Sit down Ronald, honestly, Harry believes he can be trusted and therefore so do I", I stated firmly, pulling Ron back down into his chair, ignoring his astonished and disbelieving look. "Why thank you Granger I'm touched", Malfoy said teasingly, putting a hand to his heart, a absolutely fake, sincere look on his face. I glared at him, not saying anything though. "What about me", Cedric said, having been deep in thought through the whole conversation. "You Cedric, will be staying behind with the others, we need as many people as possible here in present time, but you will be joining us if we are on the brink of losing, I want you to be the first to come", Harry said, looking sincerely at his old friend, who nodded his head in response. "Ok, now that's all cleared up, why don't we go onto the fun and easy part", George said, smiling wickedly. "I can't see how you can find summoning a potentially dangerous being fun, or how you can even remotely think its easy", I exclaimed, looking at George with disbelief, as he continued grinning, making me slightly annoyed. "Well, why doesn't Harry just call the bloody person", Malfoy stated, also annoyed at these peoples stupidity. "Saying what exactly, oh great and powerful Phoenix, I summon thee", Ron sad sarcastically, waving his hands around all the time. "It's worth a try", said Harry. "Ok, here goes. Oh great and powerful Phoenix, I summon thee".

"The 'great' and 'powerful' was not really necessary but I liked the touch", a melodic voice said behind them making them all jump and turn around to face the stranger standing at the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3 - Where the adventure begins!

**Hey peeps! This is third chapter, hope you enjoy it, and Sonny Out!**

Draco Pov

Standing in the doorway was an absoloutely beautiful witch around my age. She had medium length, perfectly curled and wavy, copper hair, slightly aristocratic features which just further enhanced her beauty though she did not seem at all obnoxious. She was of average height, not to tall or short, she had a figure which any female would be jealous of. She was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, a plaid black and red shirt, with its sleeves rolled up, and a pair of dark brown, knee high boots with a small heel. But what really caught my attention was her eyes, they were orange, flecked with darker shades of the colour. I felt myself standing up in my seat, hearing others stand with me. All the guys in the room had stood up, can't blame them, and Hermione and Ginny were glaring at us viciously making be cringe but I covered it with a smirk. Noticing this Ron made to sit down along with Neville, both looking slightly embarrassed. The girl looked around at us an amused expression on her face, her eyes twinkling. "Theres no need to stand, its only me", she said stepping into the room. "Though you probably don't know who I am so I'll enlighten you all, I am the 'Great and Powerful' Sorceress and Guardian of the Peverell family, that being you Harry", she said pointing towards Harry. "And I already know what you all want so lets get to it, Sir", she said giving Harry a graceful bow, "I give the stage to you". "Uhh, um, thank you, um, so lets get down to business, Hermione", he said eyeing her pleadingly. Looking at him with aspiration, she turned to the group saying, "Everyone will wonder where we've all gone, all which are staying behind will have to go back". She said.

After goodbyes, hugs and to my disgust kisses were exchanged, the group remaining here departed. "OK, so now, oh um, identities, we need identities, and appearance changes", Hermione said getting to work quickly. "It would be safest if all of us are Purebloods, the young dark lord is still the dark lord, he will hate us if we are not and it'll be safer", I stated, trying to be helpful. "Yes, thats correct Draco, but one or some of us could be Halfbloods, you know, to share some common ground", said George. "Thats clever George", said Hermione, looking at George in surprise. "Why thank you Hermione, I am", he said sincerely, causing Hermione to slap him on the shoulder lightly, which he fake, exaggerated hurting. "Anyway, moving on, everyone should just create an identity for themselves and we'll work through like that", Hermione stated. "Or, you could just let me, cause I'm feeling pretty much useless just standing here", said the Phoenix, gesturing to herself. Hearing no response she said, "Ok, its settled then, Harry, you will be Harry Phoenix, pureblood, my brother, Hermione, you will be now be Mia Gilmore, Halfblood, George, you will be you, a distant relative to the Weasley family, and Draco Malfoy, you will also be keeping your name as well, and say you are a distant relative from the Malfoy's, which will work to our advantage, giving you excess into becoming a knight, where you will be our spy. Everyone will believe George and Draco's stories because I'll just tamper with there memories, simple", finished the Phoenix looking around at us. "Ok now we need paperwork", Hermione said. "Got it, its on the table, now our backstory will be that me and Harry will be war refugees, Hermione would have attended Beauxbatons Academy, and I believe can speak French which is also perfect for this plan, I'll just have to tamper with your accent but don't worry nothing permanent, I can change it back in a blink", she continued noticing Hermione's worried look. "And George, Draco, just be you", Phoenix said pointing towards us, giving us a smile, before turing towards Harry. "We will also need to change, we can not show up the way we look know", she said, "Ok everyone, don't freak out, I'm just changing your appearances slightly", she continued turning to Hermione first. Suddenly, Hermione's appearance became to change slowly. After the transformation was complete standing in front of us was a pretty French girl, with blonde, wavy, 40's styled hair, and a old-fashioned Hogwarts uniform, including a blue tie. Waving her hand, a mirror appeared in front of Hermione or Mia now. "Oh my goodness", said Hermione in a soft French accent. "I look...". "French", I supplied. Glaring at me she turned to the Phoenix saying, "This is perfect thank you, but why do I have a Ravenclaw tie?", she questioned, all uneasiness leaving her in the presence of the Phoenix. "Well Hermione, you arrived a day before Harry and I and have therefore already been sorted, I thought Ravenclaw would be fitting, and I thought it would be smart to have all of us separated into at least 3 of the houses, you probably know which ones I'm interested in, and George, you have been attending Hogwarts since you were in 4th year so you are already well acquainted with everyone, memories of your time at Hogwarts including others will appear to you when you arrive, and Draco, the Malfoy's will be aware of you coming to Hogwarts, you have been homeschooled before, and important memories of your life will appear to you as well when we arrive, ok now, so everyone got the gist", she said before turning towards George and I and turning our clothes into Hogwarts uniforms, Gryffindor and Slytherin, which I was pleased with. "Yeh chief we got it, but what about you and Harry?", George asked. "Getting there", she said quickly, turning once more to Harry, waving her hand at him. Harry's clothes turned into teared black clothing, covered in dry blood. Blood appeared on him looking scaringly realistic, and his glasses disappeared. "Hey I can see", he said, reaching up to his eyes. "Ok, now for me", the Phoenix said, moving in front of the mirror recently created. Closing her eyes, the Phoenix's appearance drastically changed. She till looked the same physique wise, just slightly shorter. Her recent clothes vanished turning into a bloodstained, black skirt and a dark, emerald green 40's styled shirt, with a bow on the front. Opening her eyes, she looked around at our surprised looks smiling, before walking to stand in front of the mirror she had created doing a small spin before saying, "Perfect, it a while since I've changed my appearance, its quite refreshing actually". Anyway, Hermione, George and Draco, hold hands and skip down the yellow brick road, just kidding, but I really need you to hold hands if you all are to be transported at once". "What about you?", Hermione asked curiously. "Good questions, well dearest Hermione or Mia, me and Harry must decide our best way to make a Grand entrance of course, it would not do to arrive without a surprise and a BANG!", she explained, making us jump at her enthusiasm. "Anyway, hold each others hands and lets go to Oz", she exclaimed loudly pointing her finger in the air determinedly, making us chuckle before doing what she instructed. "Ok, safe trip peeps", she said before waving her finger in the air dramatically. "Good luck guys", Harry said before we disappeared.

Harry Pov

"So, what now", I asked looking at the Phoenix expectantly. "Well dearest Master, now we shall decide how we will make a grand entrance because a grand entrance it will be", she said making dramatic hand gestures, obviously having fun with the whole situation no matter how dire. "Oh, how about this, with a old porky which is meant to transport us to Hogwarts we were able to make it inside the castle past its defences, and we landed straight plop into the Great Hall", she said excitedly looking at me expectantly this time. "Its a little theatrical and a lot unusual", I said looking at her apologetically. "But isn't that the point, Harry you and me are what will make this mission thrive, without us it will go..", she made a hand motion which showed something slowly descending towards the ground, making a appropriate noise as she did, ending it with a explosion sound. "We need to be noticed, and what better way then to appear right in front of the bloody snake mans face", she continued, sounding as if she made complete sense. After a moment of thought I realised she kinda did. "Great", she said out of no where. "Lets get going then". Thats when I realised she must of read my mind. Shaking my head slowly, I made to stand next to her, linking my arms with hers as she instructed before disappearing out of this timeline and into the next.


End file.
